A hard day's night
by tryanderror
Summary: Eine Szene nach der Rückkehr Gibbs aus Mexiko.


**Disclaimer:** NCIS gehört Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS. Ich verdiene nichts an dieser FanFiction.

**A hard day****'****s night **

_  
_Ein weiterer harter Tag neigt sich im NCIS Hauptquartier dem Ende zu. Besonders schonungslos war er, wie in letzter Zeit häufig, zu Anthony DiNozzo gewesen, sein Boss, Special Agent Gibbs, war wieder einmal mehr als ruppig zu ihm .

Müde betritt der Mann den Obduktionsraum und begrüßt den anwesenden Dr. Mallard mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln „'n Abend, Ducky"

„Anthony, was bringt Dich denn noch hierher?" Besorgt schaut der ältere Mann seinen Kollegen an, seit Gibbs vorrübergehendem Rücktritt steht der junge Mann unter großem Stress. Oftmals ist er in der Zeit, in der er die Leitung über das Team hatte abends in die Pathologie gekommen, einfach um noch mal alle Ergebnisse zu überprüfen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seitdem Gibbs wieder da ist, kommt er immer noch, aber jedes Mal anscheinend grundlos. Das Gefühl von Kälte, das Gibbs den beiden Männern gegenüber ausstrahlt, könnte ein Grund für die Nähe er beiden ungleichen Männern sein.  
Während Ducky diesem jedoch mit gleicher, wenn nicht noch stärkerer Kälte begegnet, steht Tony in solchen Situationen neben sich. Steckt der stets gutgelaunt wirkende Italiener alle Angriffe seines Chefs scheinbar mit einem Lächeln weg, glaubt Ducky, dass er sehr schwer an ihnen trägt. Die Vermutung des Mediziners kommt nicht von ungefähr, der Field Agent hat warnehmlich an Gewicht verloren und in unbeobachteten Momenten lächelt er nicht mehr. Hinzukommt, dass Ducky bemerkt hat, dass der junge Mann im Team nun fast isoliert ist, die Freundschaft zu Ziva und McGee ist in der Zeit, in der er ihr Vorgesetzter war, abgekühlt. Traurig schaut Ducky zu Tony und versucht zu ergründen, was wirklich in dem Sonnyboy vorgeht, und wie er ihm helfen kann.

Noch tief in Gedanken erschrickt Ducky als sich ein zweites Mal die Tür öffnet und Gibbs herein tritt. Im Augenwinkel sieht er ein leichtes Zusammenzucken von Tony, was seine Annahme bestätigt, dass dieser mehr als unsicher im Bezug auf seinen Chef ist.  
Irritiert schaut Ducky Gibbs an, der Tonys untypische Bewegung nicht wahrnahm - oder einfach ignoriert. Beides passt nicht in das Bild, dass Ducky von seinem alten Freund hat.   
„Dr. Mallard, DiNozzo, ich muss mit Euch reden." Bevor einer der Angesprochenen etwas erwidern kann, fährt Gibbs fort. „Ich muss Euch fairer halber sagen, dass ich...", er holt tief Luft und schließt kurz die Augen, „mich nicht an Euch beide erinnere, wenigstens nicht so wirklich, ich kann mich an fast alles andere erinnern, nur ihr ..."der Satz bleibt unvollendet und kurz ist absolute Stille im Obduktionsraum.

Ducky schaut seinen alten Freund traurig an und macht einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Er fasst dessen Handgelenk und meint: „Jethro, setzt Dich erst mal. Ich bin sicher..."  
Der kurze Monolog Duckys wird unterbrochen, als Tony aufsteht und ohne ein Wort den Raum verlässt.

Als Gibbs aufstehen möchte, schüttelt Ducky den Kopf „Nein, lass Anthony! Er braucht ein wenig Abstand. Er ist jung und Du warst stets mehr als ein Vorgesetzter für ihn."  
Gibbs nickt müde: „Und ich wollte... Nicht so wichtig. Dr. Mallard, es tut mir ... Ich, wir.." „Ach, Jethro, das ist kein Problem. Ich bin sicher, dass Deine Erinnerungslücken bald vorüber sind. Oftmals sind es bei retrokralen Amnesien einfach Gehirnregionen, die nicht mehr angesprochen werden. Wahrscheinlich sind die Informationen einfach in einem Gehirnteil, der Dir noch nicht zugänglich ist. Geduld, Jethro, Geduld." Ducky bemerkt, dass fast eine Entschuldigung über die Lippen seines alten Freundes gekommen ist, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass dieser wirklich erschüttert ist. „Als ich damals, wann war das noch mal, ah ja, in meiner Zeit ..."

Während die beiden Männer sich weiter unterhalten, klopft ein nervöser Special Agent Dinozzo an das Büro der Direktorin.

„Direktorin, bitte versetzen sie mich." Überrascht schaut Jen auf: „Sie haben die Versetzung abgelehnt, ich habe jemand anders befördert. Das hatten wir doch gesagt." Als sie sieht, wie Tony de Fäuste ballt, meint sie ruhiger und fast mitfühlend: „Was hat Jethro nun gesagt oder getan?"  
Kurz senkt der Agent seinen Blick, bevor er seiner Vorgesetzen fest in die Augen schaut: „Bei allem Respekt das ist egal." Tony erkennt, dass er so nicht zu seinem Ziel kommt und fügt hinzu: „Sie wollen doch den alten Gibbs zurück, oder?"

Auf das Nicken Jens hin meint er: „Dann gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie versetzen mich oder ich kündige."

„Tony, erst mal langsam." Die Direktorin nimmt wahr, dass Tony bleich ist. Seine Augen sind ausdruckslos und nur noch Müdigkeit ist aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Als Jen Resignation in dem Blick des Agenten erkennt, schaut sie genauer hin. Sie erwartet Male körperlicher Gewalt an Tony zu finden.

„Wenn Sie mir jemals vertraut haben, dann tun Sie es jetzt auch" flehend hebt er den Kopf ein wenig, die Bitte bereits unverkennlich, als er noch hinzufügt, „Bitte."

Langsam setzt sich Jen hin, sie schaut dabei unverwandt den Agent vor ihrem Schreibtisch an, dann nickt sie und gibt ihm eine Akte: „Das wäre aber mit Abflug noch heute und ein guter Posten wäre es auch nicht. Es wäre eher eine Degradierung."

Ohne zögern nimmt Tony die Akte „Danke, Ma'am. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen."  
Er dreht sich um und ist fast an der Tür als er hört: „Viel Glück, Tony."

Keine Minute später steht er in seinem Büro und beginnt schnell seine restlichen persönlichen Sachen in einen Karton zu legen. Viel davon ist bereits bei der Wiederkehr von Gibbs in Kartons gelandet. Er ordnet die Akten in seinem Schrank und nimmt dann den gepackten Karton.  
Von der Empore schaut Jen zu, wie er zielstrebig auf den Aufzug zugeht, die Akte mit seinem neuen Einsatzort in dem Karton verstaut, ungelesen.

Sie schaut für einen Augenblick zum Schreibtisch von Gibbs. 'Jethro, ich hoffe, Du weißt, was Du an ihm hattest und noch hast.'

Kurz vor dem Aufzug dreht sich Tony um und geht auf den Schreibtisch von Ziva zu, nimmt etwas aus dem Karton und stellt es dort ab, gleiches mit dem Schreibtisch von McGee und Jen ist sich sicher, dass noch ein Schreibtisch heute Abend zum Aufbewahrungsort eines Abschiedsgeschenkes werden wird.

Unterdessen im Autopsieraum: „Bitte Jethro, nenn mich Ducky. Das tun alle und Du hast es auch immer getan." Der Angesprochene nickt und meint: „Ich war ein absoluter Arsch zu DiNozzo."  
„Ich kann Dir da nicht widersprechen, der Ärmste trägt schwer an deinen brüsken Worten. Aber ich bin sicher, Du kannst das morgen aus der Welt schaffen. Er liebt Dich, der Junge." Mit einem Lächeln schaut Ducky zunächst auf die Tür, durch die Tony den Raum gerade verlassen hat, um dann das gleiche sanfte Lächeln Gibbs zu schenken.  
Dieser senkt kurz den Blick und sagt dann „Und Du bist sauer auf mich? Weshalb?" Ducky schüttelt traurig den Kopf: „Wir sind so lange Freunde und Du hast nie ein Wort gesagt, von Deiner Frau und Deiner Tochter."

Nach einer Nacht, die Gibbs fast komplett mit Ducky in der Autopsie verbracht hat, kommt er ins Büro. Gerne würde er direkt mit Tony sprechen, aber er sieht nur Ziva und McGee. „Wo ist Tony?" Überraschung ist in seiner Stimme zu hören. Hat sein Senior Field Agent doch in der letzten Zeit noch mehr gearbeitet als der Rest des Teams.  
„Ich dachte, Du wüsstest das?" Fragend schaut Gibbs Ziva an: „Was wissen?"

„Wo Tony ist und wieso?"

Sie reicht Gibbs eine CD-Box, doch bevor er diese genauer betrachten kann, kommt Abby aus dem Fahrstuhl gestürzt.

„Was ist geschehen? Wieso schickst Du Tony weg, Boss-Man?" Wütend baut sich die Labortechnikerin vor Gibbs auf.

„Weggeschickt?" Gibbs schaut irritiert zwischen den Teammitgliedern hin und her.  
Leise tritt Jen zu der Gruppe und sagt: „Er hat niemanden weggeschickt, Abby." Sie schaut in die aufgebrachte Runde und hofft, dass ihr bestes Team, die nächste Nachricht verkraftet. „Ich habe ihn versetzt. Auf seinen Wunsch hin." Bevor jemand etwas sagen kann, entschließt sich Jen ihr Wort gegenüber Tony zu brechen: „Letzte Woche hat er eine von mir angebotene Beförderung nach Spanien noch abgelehnt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob hier alles soweit klar wäre, dass er gehen könnte. Irgendwas hat seine Meinung drastisch geändert." Bei dem letzten Satz schaut sie Gibbs unverwandt an.

Gibbs' Augen weiten sich und er schaut nun endlich die CD-Box aus Zivas Hand an, auf dem Cover steht „Ein Klassiker - Gib' gut auf Dich acht, Tony."

„Wie kannst Du einfach Leute aus meinem Team versetzen ohne mit mir zu reden?" Nun empört dreht sich Gibbs um.

„Weil sie eigentlich alle meine Agents sind." Ihr Blick ist hart. „Er hat mehr verdient, gerade von Dir."

Ducky betritt den Raum „Was habe ich gehört, Anthony ist weg?" Jen nickt und der ältere Herr meint: „Ich hätte mich gerne von ihm verabschiedet. Er ist ein guter Junge." Abby steht immer noch wie angewurzelt vor Gibbs, als sie laut „Ahhh" schreit und aus dem Büro stürzt.  
Mitfühlend schaut McGee hinter ihr her. Weiß er doch, wie viel Tony ihr bedeutet. Traurig schaut er dann auf Tonys Schreibtisch: „Wo ist er den, ich würde ihm gerne etwas mitteilen, Direktorin?" Diese schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich denke wenn er Kontakt möchte, meldet er sich, Agent McGee." Schuldbewusst senkt der junge Mann den Kopf. Seine Worte zu seinem Freund waren meist spitzfindig gewesen: „Würden Sie ihm etwas mitteilen?" Als Jen nickt, meint er: „Würden Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und ich ihn respektiere."

Jen geht aus dem Büro und Gibbs setzt sich hinter DiNozzos Schreibtisch. Er greift in dessen Schrank und zieht etwas hervor: „Verdammt!"

Er hält ein Buch in den Händen. Auf der ersten Seite steht: „Ich wusste, dass du es findest, Boss. Alles Gute, Tony." Er lässt den Kopf in seine Hände sinken und mustert unverwandt das Buch auf seinem Tisch. Ducky geht auf Gibbs zu und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schaut das Buch an, das Gibbs aus der Fassung brachte – ‚Amnesie – für medizinische Laien'. Er schaut Jethro an: „Er war mehr als Dein Freund, Jethro. Er hat zu Dir aufgesehen wie zu einem Vater. Er hat immer darum gekämpft, dass Du ihn bemerkst. Und als Du ihn vergessen hast, dachte er, es sei das beste für Dich, wenn er verschwunden wäre. Jemand der einen solchen Freund hat wie Anthony, muss ein besonderer Mensch sein."  
„Du hast ihn vergessen, Boss?"

„Verdammt, McGee, genau darum geht es. Ich kann mich weder an Tony noch an Ducky erinnern. Sie sind wie weg, verstehst Du, darum geht es doch hier." Er schmeißt das Buch auf den Schreibtisch des jungen Agenten und steht auf: „Amnesiepatienten sollen nicht immer daran erinnert werden, was sie nicht wissen. Als ich Tony sagte, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann, hat er das hier alles aufgegeben, damit ..." Gibbs verstummt und setzt sich wieder hinter Tonys Schreibtisch.

_  
_Dies ist der erste Tag, an dem nichts gearbeitet wird, im Team um Agent Gibbs. 


End file.
